marks_minecraft_the_challengefandomcom-20200215-history
The Duel
Summary The Duel is the 2nd season of Marks' Minecraft The Challenge. This season featured the 13 contestants competed individually in challenges and facing off in one versus one duels in order to make it to the end and win $15 in iTunes. Cast '''Host''': Marks Format Each player participates in numerous challenges (sometimes called "missions"), which are followed by an elimination round — "The Duel." Each challenge has a winner. The winner of the challenge is safe from the possibility of having to enter the Duel. The "safe" (or "immune") contestant begins a voting process by voting for a member of the game who then select another member of the game This process continues until there is one person remaining; this remaining person is assigned to compete in the Duel that evening. The person "voted" into the Duel then selects a competitor to go against him/her that night, for the exception of that day's challenge winner The loser of the Duel is eliminated from the game and is sent home Gameplay '''Challenge Games''' * '''Don't Stop:''' This challenge involves the contestants racing across parkour blocks above water, making jumps that can only be achieved with running starts. Unless the contestants are very skilled, stopping will result in them being unable to make the next jump. The contestants ran individually with the person who finished in the fastest time being the winner. ** '''Winner:''' Derek *'''Trivia Sucks:''' This challenge involves Marks reading questions about random facts to the contestants individually. If a contestant gets the answer correct, they stay in the game. If they get it wrong, they are eliminated. The last contestant remaining wins. **'''Winner:''' Ethan B. *'''Roller Derby''': This challenge involves competitors to play in separate heats where they would race around an ice rink above water. Their goal was to push and shove each other off and be the first one to make one full lap around the rink. The contestant who finishes first in the winners heat will win the challenge. **'''Winner:''' Oliver *'''Long Cross''': This challenge involves competitors travel accross a long lake in boats to an island with chests hidden underground. Challengers must dig up the chests, grab their colored wool, and race it back. To win, challengers must grab 6 blocks of hidden wool. First to do so is going to be the winner. **'''Winner:''' Ethan B. *'''Smash and Dash''': This challenge involves competitors to partner up. Players run up and down, through intersecting half-pipes, and have to transfer colored balls to their partner's ball rack. The first team to transfer five balls to their partner's ball rack wins. **'''Winners:''' Ethan B. & Ranks *'''Tower To Victory:''' Contestants must swim out to retrieve 8 ladders that will help them climb a wooden pole with a light at the top. The first to the climb to the top and light up the light wins. **'''Winner:''' Ethan B. *'''Throw Fighter''': This challenge involves competitors standing up on beams suspended in air. Each contestant was given fishing poles and snowballs, which they would use to knock their opponents off. The last person on the beams to not fall would be the winner! **'''Winner:''' Derek *'''Don't Rock The Boat''': This challenge involves competitors to parkour up a shipwrecked ship. This parkour involves ladder jumping, iron bar trapeze, and the long fence jump. The first contestant to finish the parkour wins the challenge. **'''Winner:''' Derek *'''Utterly Gross''': This challenge involves competitors to race around the farm and collect milk from cows bringing them back to their areas one at a time. The contestant with the most amount of milk buckets after 5 minutes wins the challenge. **'''Winner:''' Isaiah '''Elimination Duels''' *:'''Mind Ridden''': Contestants must place the exact number of rails given to them in a continuous pathway over and around obstacles, trying to make their way to a specific endpoint. Once they think they have it, they will receive a minecart which they will try to ride to the end. The first person to get the correct path of rails wins. **'''Played By: '''''Jervy vs Pika'' *'''Bridge It''': Contestants must parkour across a bridge, and after each round, they must remove two blocks each. If you fall off the bridge, you are eliminated. Last person standing on the bridge wins. **'''Played By: '''''Derek vs Emma vs Bobby vs Jervy'' and ''Ranks vs Oliver'' *'''Stack To The Top''': Contestants must take fence posts or iron bars one at a time and place them on the side of a large obsidian tower. They will circle the tower with these bars until they are able to make their way to the top. The first person to the top of the tower wins. **'''Played By: '''''Red vs Bobby'' *'''Hall Brawl''': Contestants must run through a narrow hallway past another contestant to ring a bell. The players who ring the bell first in the best two out of three heats, wins the elimination. **'''Played By: '''''DJ vs Chazza'' *'''Tie Em' Up''': Contestants are given 2 minutes to place as many pieces of string around their area in hopes to make sure their opponent can't break it all. After the 2 minutes, the competitors switch sides and then race to break all the string their opponents place. First person to break all their opponent's string wins. **'''Played By: '''''DJ vs Red'' and ''Isaiah vs Ranks'' *'''Tanked''': Contestants are place in a tank with 100 squids and are given a wooden sword. The contestants are forced to kill as many squids as they possibly can. Once all of the squids are dead, the competitor with the most amount of ink sacks wins and the other person goes home. **'''Played By: '''''Isaiah vs Ethan B.'' *'''Chase Them Down''': Contestants start out at opposite sides of a parkour and parkour in a clockwise circle, trying to catch the other person. If you overcome your opponent, you score a point. The game is played in 3 rounds, with whoever winning the majority of the rounds staying in the game. **'''Played By:''' ''Derek vs. Alex'' Game Summary Voting Progress=